tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Apology Impossible
* Tracy Blagdon |narrator= |season=22 |season_no=22.14 |number=526 |released= * 20th September 2018 * 21st September 2018 * 31st October 2018 * 10 November 2018 |previous=Seeing is Believing |next=The Water Wheel }} Apology Impossible is the fourteenth episode of the twenty-second season. Plot One morning, James stops quickly at the Docks and bumps into a flatbed of crates. This scares Philip, causing him to bump his trucks and accidentally knocks a barrel of oil on the tracks. James runs over it, spilling it and covering the both of them in oil. Annoyed, Philip tells James he should say sorry, but James refuses. Later, Philip is waiting at the washdown when James cuts in front of him. When The Fat Controller wants an engine to deliver a train of sardines, Philip tries to trick James into taking it, but he leaves, so Philip is forced to take it instead. The Fenland Track is under repair, and Philip makes sure his track is clear before going on. Meanwhile, James ignores the workman waving a flag, and James and Philip end up on the same line. Philip refuses to give way, but so does James, leaving them at a standstill. As Philip lists James' mistakes, Thomas, Paxton and Rebecca stack up behind Philip. Paxton realises there are a lot of engines on the bridge and worries it could collapse. Philip decides he doesn't want to cause an accident, so he, Thomas, Paxton and Rebecca make way for James. However, the engines are cross at James for holding them up, and James starts to feel guilty. Later, The Fat Controller makes James apologise to Philip and the other engines for the delay, and Philip accepts his friend's apology. Despite this James still has to take trucks to the Waste Dump as punishment. Characters * Thomas * James * Rebecca * Paxton * Philip * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry * Nia * Cranky * Carly * Big Mickey * Diesel * Daisy * Porter * Salty Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * The Washdown * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Road and Rail Runby and Road Bridge * The Fenland Track * Arlesburgh Yard * Vicarstown Dieselworks * Whiff's Waste Dump Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Rob Rackstraw as James * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Steven Kynman as Paxton and a Rail Worker * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip and a Rail Worker * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * Keith Wickham as the Fat Controller US * Joseph May as Thomas * Rob Rackstraw as James * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Steven Kynman as Paxton and a Rail Worker * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip and a Rail Worker * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt Trivia * At the end of the episode, Thomas mentions the events of the nineteenth season episode, Who's Geoffrey?, and the twenty-first season episode, Springtime for Diesel. Stock footage from both episodes is used. Goofs * When Paxton begins to back up, his lamp goes missing. It then returns in the next scene. In Other Languages es:Disculpa Imposible pl:Przeprosiny Niemożliwe Category:Episodes Category:Season 22 episodes